The Courtship of Queen Susan
by Eilwyn
Summary: Susan's visit to Tashbaan from a different points of view. C.S. Lewis created Narnia. Chapters 1 thru 5 have minor revisions. Chapter 6 is new.
1. Chapter 1

Set during the Golden Age of Narnia, at the time of the book "The Horse and His Boy".

King Edmund's point of view

The Splendor Hyaline was almost ready to sail. Courtiers were gathered to bid us farewell. My brother, Peter, looked serious, even a bit grim. There was nothing to say because we had already had many conversations. He did not like this trip anymore than I did. Peter had considered abandoning his plans to raid the Northern giants and accompany Susan to Tashbaan. I was the one who argued that it made sense for me to accompany Susan and for Peter to go fight the giants. I could have led a raid on the giants and the army would have followed me but there was a legend around Peter. He seemed invincible. Both men and creatures followed him with great confidence. I was amazed by the creative strategies he seemed to pluck out of the air when planning a battle. He was truly the magnificent warrior king. I was the wise diplomat, "the Just". I could wield my sword well and plan battles but never the way Peter could do it. The reality is that Peter and I operate best as a team. We actually weren't as close to each other as we were to our sisters. We were not confidents with our feelings or our fears but our strengths complimented each other.

Peter, almost from the day of our coronation, had respected my advice and I had sought to learn as much as I could, to develop my critical thinking skills, to learn about laws and policy, to carve out a role for myself. My mistakes had taught me the importance of fairness, the importance of asking questions before rushing to judgment. After my disastrous experience with the White Witch, I had controlled my jealously. Peter was the High King and I was proud of his accomplishments. After all I had experienced, I could be content being the younger brother, the second king to a great king. Peter would go fight and I would go to Calormen with our beautiful gentle sister.

I was annoyed that Susan had accepted this invitation. I was amazed that she was considering accepting Rabadash's marriage proposal. Susan was usually practical but not this time. Many kings and princes had traveled to Cair Paravel to romance Susan with flattery and gifts. She shrugged most suitors aside. Why had she become so interested in Rabadash? It was a mystery to me and Lucy could not explain it. Lucy, who was usually so perceptive of all our feelings and motives, was as mystified as me.

Lucy hugged me goodbye and said in a whisper: "Be safe Ed and try to keep Su from folly."

I kissed her check and replied "Don't fear Lu, we will be back at Cair Paravel in a few weeks."

My fair sister smiled and then turned to embrace Prince Corin of Archenland who was accompanying us. Another headache I feared. Corin was a good lad at heart but often managed to cause a commotion – too much energy and enthusiasm at times. He would be an amusing companion on ship but I wasn't sure how he would enjoy Tashbaan with its formal rules. Susan had been close to Corin since the death of his mother several years ago and I hoped his presence would serve as additional tie to the northern countries for Susan.

Susan believed this would be a romantic adventure. I saw a story with no happy ending. Rabadash would not like it if Susan turned him down and we would be in his city. I suspected a bad temper behind his pleasant courtesies. On the other hand, I would not like it if Susan accepted this proposal. Aside from missing her – and I would miss her – Narnia would miss her. One of the four thrones would be vacant and that would not be good for the country. I saw no easy way ahead. But I strove to hide all these thoughts as I stood near the quay and smiled.

Before we came to Narnia, when we were children and Peter scolded me (usually for teasing Lucy), Susan was the one who intervened. She was protective, motherly of both me and Lucy. Sometimes I was weary of it but often I was secretly grateful for her care. I still remember, fourteen years ago, when I was rescued from the White Witch and returned to the camp, the tears of joy in Susan's eyes when she saw me again. The pain in her eyes when she saw the rope marks on my wrists, the whip marks on my back and legs. Now, it was my turn to protect her. I could only hope I had learned enough, grown enough in the last fourteen years that I could succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Point of view of Lady Deidre, a lady-in-waiting

The great Narnian galleon, the Splendor Hyaline, was arriving in Tashbaan. I stood, with my queen, near the railing gazing at the alien land of Calormen. Master Tumnus the faun and two other ladies of the court, Lady Nola and Lady Alyce, also stood with us along with Prince Corin of Archenland. I looked at Queen Susan and assessed what the Calormenes would see. She was already a legend – beautiful, gentle, and gracious. She was wearing a blue silk dress with a silver cloak and looked cool and calm despite the heat. The color of the dress made her dark blue eyes even more vivid than usual. Her lips and cheeks were naturally rosy. Her features were classically beautiful with high cheek bones. She wore elegant dwarf-made jewelry – a silver circlet with sapphires, matching earrings and a belt around her slender waist. Her long black hair was arranged in braids held in place with silver and sapphire hair-pieces.

Fine estates lined the river leading to the city. The amount of white marble was dazzling and everything was perfectly manicured. The beautiful flowers were vivid colors. The city was magnificent. The city was on an island surrounded by walls and the whole hill shone with marble terraces, walls and buildings. Master Tumnus standing nearby sighed deeply.

"What is distressing thee dear friend?" asked Queen Susan.

The faun replied: "Your Majesty, it looks so unnatural. So perfect that it is not real. I miss Narnia's glades and wild woodlands already."

The queen said "Yes, it is different than our beloved Narnia but it is an adventure to see such a different country."

The Queen turned and smiled as King Edmund, my brother Lord Peridan, and two knights, Lord Brandon and Sir Brynn, approached.

Queen Susan said "Is this not beautiful dear brother?"

Edmund smiled and replied "It is beautiful, Madam. We should be docking in a few moments. I am going to speak to Captain Fergain and then will return to escort you ashore."

He left accompanied by the knights. Edmund's smile had been polite but certainly not enthusiastic. None of the gentlemen seemed very happy.

I recalled my conversation last night with Peridan. I had accused him of worrying too much.

He replied "I do not trust any Calormenes. Nothing will change that, Deidre. They wish all lands to be part of their empire and dislike our way of life. It is a mystery to me that the Tisroc would allow his son to court Queen Susan."

I had laughed and said that I did not see any mystery about a prince falling in love with our beautiful queen and begging his father for permission to court her. Peridan had remained grim.

He said "They keep slaves, which is foul, and many of the so-called free people are burdened by poverty like you can not comprehend, my fair sister. You will see for yourself when we arrive tomorrow. But most of all, I can only feel dread about this land where Aslan is considered a demon and a monster called Tash is worshipped as a god."

I brushed aside the thoughts of this troubling conversation with my brother. I had never seen a sight as stunning as the city of Tashbaan with its white marble and gold roofs gleaming in the sun. Prince Rabadash and his lords had been so courteous, handsome and charming when they visited Cair Paravel and it was clear that Prince Rabadash would do anything to win Queen Susan's favor. This was going to be a delightful visit and it would be so interesting to learn more about these romantic Calormene lords.

I turned to Queen Susan and said: "I believe we have safely docked. Madam, shall we join your royal brother, the knights and lords and begin this romantic adventure?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Peridan's point of view

I could already feel sweat dripping down my back. This land was so humid and so hot – how could anyone choose to live here instead of the Northern countries? Queen Susan, as always, looked cool and beautiful. It was probably improper to think these thoughts but did anything make my queen sweat?

King Edmund was clearly troubled in his thoughts. Most might not notice but I had served him for almost fourteen years now and despite his privacy, I could observe tension in him. Not that it worried me – King Edmund was always alert to politics around him and this place, this evil place, was full of danger. Whatever he was thinking of, whatever he was planning, would help when the danger appeared. I did not doubt that danger lurked nor did I doubt that my king would be prepared.

As the Splendor Hyaline docked, a group of men began tying up the ship to the dock. The men were wearing loincloths and simple sandals. On most of their backs and legs were visible whip marks. The men's heads hung down and they clearly had lives full of despair.

Lord Brandon said "We knew they kept slaves. I didn't expect to see such signs of abuse as soon as we docked."

"This is a hard land with harsh customs behind the poetry and courtesy. It would be good to remember this scene when we are being entertained in a fine palace" said Sir Brynn.

King Edmund replied, "I dislike this place already my friends. I wish the Queen had not accepted this invitation. I see no good coming from it. We must be on our guard."

I firmly answered: "Sire, do not fear. We will be vigilant."

I thought back to the first time I went to Cair Paravel, the first time I met my sovereigns. My great great grandfather had been an advisor to the last Narnian ruler and had been killed when the White Witch invaded Narnia. My great great grandmother fled with her young son to Archenland. My great grandfather, my grandfather and then my father lived in Archenland with no memories of Narnia and serving the Archenland kings. Then the miraculous day came when an eagle flew into Anvard and announced that Jadis was defeated and Aslan had crowned two kings and two queens at Cair Paravel in fulfillment of the ancient prophecy. King Lune's wife was heavy with child so he did not want to leave. He sent his closest friends, Lord Dar and Lord Darrin, to Narnia immediately. Our family, along with some of the other exiles accompanied them. I was fifteen years old and the twins Deidre and Donal were ten. I still remember stepping into Narnia for the first time, the beauty of the land, the scent of the air. I was home. We met creatures I had only heard of and marveled at the talking beasts. Every creature and beast was rejoicing in spring and in the new rulers of Narnia.

Cair Paravel was more magnificent than anything I had ever imagined. We entered the castle and were led to the throne room where four children sat in great thrones. King Peter, serious and noble beyond his years, welcomed us. The knights in our party who were of Narnian descent swore allegiance to him and than to his siblings. Susan was lovely and sweet although the full bloom of her beauty was several years away. Edmund was serious while Lucy was full of joy and laughter. I was not a knight yet and was not asked to swear allegiance but I swore it in my heart that day. Some who were of Narnian ancestry could not adjust after living in the lands of men and went back to Archenland or Galma or the Lone Islands but not me. I knew I was home. I was knighted by the High King only a year later and I served my sovereigns well. They rewarded my service with trust and with friendship. I was proud to be one of their close advisors.

These Calormenes were devious and I did not trust Prince Rabadash. He had been polite and courteous when visiting Narnia but I had seen the anger in his eyes during the great tournament. In a moment, he thought he was unobserved, I also saw the lust in his eyes when he gazed at Queen Susan. Deidre, my sister, on the other hand, thought Rabadash was quite romantic. It seemed to me that most of the knights in our party agreed with me and most of the ladies with Deidre. I hoped the ladies were right but I feared they were wrong.

As we debarked, an ugly old man wearing robes sown with jewels stood with soldiers and servants to greet us. He bowed and introduced himself as the Grand Vizier Ahoshta.

He said "I am the devoted and loyal servant of the Tisroc, may he live forever."

King Edmund greeted him and introduced Queen Susan.

Ahoshta then knelt in front of Queen Susan and kissed her hand saying "Noble Queen, you truly bring beauty and light to our ancient city. As a great poet said, beauty and grace are blessed gifts from the gods."

He snapped his fingers and several slaves came forward carrying a litter. Ahoshta said "We have litters for the nobles in your party. Great Queen, if you and several of your ladies wish to enter the first litter."

King Edmund stared in astonishment. I heard a murmur among the knights.

King Edmund said "Do you mean that these men will carry us into the city instead of horses or our own legs?"

Ahoshta bowed and said "Your Majesty, it is difficult to ride horses in the narrow city streets and no one of noble birth would walk."

The king turned to look at Queen Susan and lowered his voice. "Sister, I have no intent of riding a litter carried by slaves. However, the road may be long and steep. Do you wish to ride with your ladies, Madam?"

The queen looked uncertain and replied: "Edmund, it makes me uncomfortable to be so carried but I fear it will be considered not courteous to refuse this upon our arrival. And I fear my slippers may not be suitable for a long walk."

Prince Corin of Archenland stood nearby watching with wide eyes. Edmund turned to him and said "Do you wish to ride with the Queen or walk with me?"

Corin immediately replied "Your Majesty, I will walk with you and the other men."

The young prince put stress on the word "other" as only a fourteen-year old boy could. I hid my amusement.

King Edmund turned to Ahoshta and said "Queen Susan and the ladies will ride in the litters but myself, Prince Corin, and the rest of our party will walk."

Now it was Ahoshta who looked astonished. King Edmund took Susan's hand and assisted her in settling into the litter. He then assisted my sister, Deidre, and Lady Nola who joined Susan in the litter. Sallowpad the Raven perched on top of the litter, his bright eyes watching, protecting his gentle queen. The other ladies got into litters as did Ahoshta himself.

The walk from the harbor to the palace was long and the way, indeed, was steep. I walked in front with Prince Corin and King Edmund. Everywhere, we noticed the contrast between the magnificent buildings and the poverty of the people crowding the roads. As we walked, a crier and soldiers moved the crowds to the side so we could pass. I saw looks of astonishment at the fact that nobles were walking as well as surprise at the sight of Mr. Tumnus and the two dwarfs. There were also comments about our fair skin, straight swords, clothing and the beauty of "the barbarian queen". I found myself walking with my hand on the hilt of my sword and noticed King Edmund was walking likewise.

We finally arrived at our quarters. I had been fearful that we would be split into different areas but we were given a large house for our exclusive use. There was a large comfortable sitting room were we could gather as well as a dining room large enough for the whole party when we were not at a feast or festival.

Tarkhaan Ahoshta smiled, bowed and said "I will give you an hour to rest and refresh yourself and then return to escort you to His Imperial Majesty the Tisroc, may he live forever, and His Imperial Highness, Prince Rabadash, who is most eager to see."

King Edmund motioned to Sir Brynn and Lord Brandon. "Noble sirs, please carefully examine this palace and see if there is anything that would be of concern and place the queen and other ladies into jeopardy."

They both bowed their heads and went off to examine our temporary home. Edmund then motioned to Sallowpad.

He asked: "Good friend, can you fly around the outside of this house and see if there is anything unusual, anything that bring danger to the queen?"

The loyal raven took flight from the window.

King Edmund then turned to me, and said "Well friend, what think you? This house should be secure."

I nodded and said "Yes, your Majesty. We'll see what the reports say but I think it could have been much worse. Sire, I would recommend, that we post a guard each night."

King Edmund nodded and said "I had similar thoughts, my lord. Send a message to Captain Fergain and set up a schedule so several sailors rotate guard duty each evening. I don't want the knights in our party to be overly tired and I want them all to accompany us so we are at full numbers. The sailors will not have a lot of responsibility while we are on dock and can do guard duty for the queen as we sleep as well as minding the ship in harbor."

I replied, "Sire, it will be done."


	4. Chapter 4

The point of view of Lord Brandon, loyal knight of Narnia

On our third day in Tashbaan, we were invited to attend a "river party" hosted by Prince Rabadash. I was not sure what exactly a river party meant but hoped it involved a breeze. When our party arrived at the river landing, Prince Rabadash came forward to greet King Edmund with a handshake and kiss the hand of Queen Susan.

"Welcome your Majesties to our royal barge. Your presence is as welcome as the sun rising in the new day" said the prince in a pompous voice.

As we walked towards a large barge with colorful canopies, I heard the Calomene nobles whispering among themselves about us. They were puzzled by our instance on walking instead of being carried by slaves through the streets. They were startled by the appearance of Mr. Tumnus, a faun, the two dwarfs and Sallowpad the Raven, a talking bird. They found our clothes, weapons, skin and hair unusual – some found us attractive while others could not understand while Rabadash was so taken with Queen Susan. Sir Brynn, my closest companion, looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

He murmured "They certainly don't bother to keep their voices down. Do you think they believe us to be deaf as well as fair?"

I replied "I think that King Edmund and Queen Susan are far enough away that they cannot hear these comments."

Brynn replied: "By the Lion, if I hear another comment that is insulting to our queen, I may have to speak to some of these ignorant nobles."

Lord Peridan who was in front of me turned and said "We do not need to stoop to their level of ignorance my friends. Let us not do anything that will embarrass the queen."

As we reached the barge, Prince Rabadash assisted Queen Susan in entering the barge and led her to the largest canopy in the front of the barge. The surface of the barge was a very finely polished wood. Under the canopies were small thick carpets and low sofas with large plush pillows. Female slaves were walking around the barge with trays of delicacies and goblets of cold drinks. A trio of musicians played string instruments.

King Edmund motioned to three of our ladies, Deidre, Nola and Gwenyth and said "Ladies, please attend the queen."

He then turned to Mr. Tumnus and Sallowpad and said "Will you join the queen as well? Please let me know at once if my royal sister requests my presence."

Tarkaan Chlamash, a cousin of Rabadash's, was standing nearby. He was staring at the Queen Susan and Prince Rabadash with narrowed eyes.

King Edmund motioned towards Chlamash and said "This grim cousin of Rabadash makes me uneasy. I wish to speak to him and see what I can learn of him. Lord Peridan, please join me. Lord Brandon and Sir Brynn, of your courtesy, conduct a survey of the barge and let me know if there is anything of concern. The rest of you, my friends, mingle with the Calormenes and learn what you can of these people."

Brynn and I bowed our heads and walked away from our king.

Sir Brynn suggested: "Let us walk around the edge of the barge first and then inspect the interior, my friend."

I nodded and we walked slowly so we would have time to conduct our survey without being too obvious. The barge was rowed by male slaves and did not have any type of sails. It did not seem easy to maneuver.

I commented "By the Lion's Mane, I hope we do not encounter any obstacles or we may be swimming to shore."

We saw small groups of our companions begin to mingle and speak with Calormenes. I noticed that no Calormenes approached us Narnians. We were always the first to speak, to reach out a hand of friendship. This changed however, as we turned a corner close to the front of the barge. Several young Calormene women were standing near the railing giggling and blocking our way forward.

One said "Greetings fair knights. Is not our river lovely?"

Brynn gallantly replied "Aye, the river is lovely but not as lovely as the ladies in this company." They giggled again.

The one who had spoken motioned for a slave and said "Fair knights, you should have a cold drink. It grows hot on the river."

We both took a goblet and raised it in salute before taking a refreshing drink.

The one who had spoken said "I am Tarkheena Azvila."

She then introduced her three companions. I then introduced myself and Brynn.

Tarkheena Lasaraleen, the youngest in the group, asked "Does the sun shine so brightly in Narnia? I have heard it is a cold dark land with much snow and ice."

I politely replied "During the winter, it is indeed cold with snow and ice but even then the sun lights the sky. Most of the year, our weather is fair."

Tarkheena Azvila said "I thought it was snow year round and that is why you do not use litters to travel."

I glanced at Brynn and thought I should not speak the response that came to my mind regarding the litters. We Narnians despised enslaving other humans – or any intelligent creature.

I smiled politely and replied "Before the reign of the High King Peter and his royal siblings, the land indeed was cursed with a hundred years of winter but that time is ended."

Brynn smiled in his most charming way and said "Lovely ladies, we need to return to our king."

They turned as a group to look at King Edmund who was still speaking to Chlamash. They all giggled again.

Azvila said, "Later this afternoon when we reach the summer palace, there will be dancing. We will see you fine gentlemen then, I hope, and your king too."

As we walked away, we heard more giggles. "They are quite silly young women" commented Brynn as we walked away. I nodded in agreement. In this alien land, the men were silent and solemn and the women silly.

I glanced below the front canopy. Queen Susan was sitting on a sofa with Prince Rabadash. Lady Deidre and Lady Gwenyth were sitting on a nearby sofa with Mr. Tumnus. Sallowpad was perched on the edge of the sofa. Two of Rabadash's sisters and a Tarkheena were sitting on a third sofa. Lady Nola was standing near the railing. I noticed that Tumnus looked a bit glum but the ladies were all smiling as Prince Rabadash talked. When Nola saw us, she excused herself and walked over to us.

She motioned her head towards the giggling Tarkheenas and said "Did they have anything intelligent to say or are they as empty-headed as the other Tarkheenas and Princesses on this barge?"

Sir Brynn took his wife's hand and kissed it saying "Narnian ladies are definitely more witty and charming than Calormene ladies."

Nola smiled and said "A very good answer, my husband. Do you agree my lord Brandon?"

"Yes, my lady. Why you have spoken three whole sentences and I have not heard a giggle yet" I replied.

At that Lady Nola did laugh but an intelligent laugh rather than the Tarkheenas' girlish giggles.

I motioned towards the canopy and asked "Is the queen enjoying herself?"

Nola smiled and said "It appears so. Prince Rabadash is charming and is telling us marvelous stories and poems about sights along the river. Her Majesty seems to be delighted with his company. I should return to the queen's side."

Brynn nodded and said "We will go speak with King Edmund and let him know his royal sister is well."

As we walked away, I wondered about this royal courtship. I said "Prince Rabadash seems quite eager to please Queen Susan."

Sir Brynn said "We will have to see how the queen feels after spending more time with the prince."

I asked "Do you think that the queen may accept his proposal and stay here in Calormene? Narnia would not be same without Queen Susan the Gentle at Cair Paraval."

Brynn shrugged his big shoulders and said "Women are a mystery. I have a wife and three sisters and women are still a mystery to me. We will have to wait and see what the queen decides."

We walked towards a smaller canopy where King Edmund and Lord Peridan were in conversation with Tarkaan Chlamash and two other Tarkaans. They were talking about the challenges of horse racing in the desert. Edmund was using all his diplomatic skills to keep the conversation going since none of the Tarkaans were particularly talkative.

When we approached the canopy, Chlamash leapt to his feet and said "Welcome. Why don't you join your king. I have other business to attend to."

He nodded his head slightly and walked away followed by the other two Tarkaans who gave slightly deeper bows to King Edmund as they departed. Brynn and I settled ourselves on the vacant sofa.

Lord Peridan chuckled and said "Well I guess they didn't enjoy the conversation."

King Edmund said "They are a strange people. It was good timing, my friends. By the Lion, I couldn't have thought of one more question to keep that conversation alive."

I asked "Sire, did you learn what you wished of Tarkaan Chlamash?"

King Edmund paused for a moment and then said "I don't believe that these people are looking to be our allies. I think Chlamash is as confused by Prince Rabadash's interest in my sister as we are confused by Queen Susan's interest in the prince."

I was uncertain as how to respond to my king since this was the first time he made a comment that seemed to question his royal sister's judgment regarding this romance.

Lord Peridan said "I believe these lords would be more eager to meet us in combat than they are to entertain us."

King Edmund nodded and then asked "Any interesting findings good knights?"

We explained what we had seen and how the barge operated but reported no dangers other than giggling Tarkheenas eager to dance with us.


	5. Chapter 5

Point of View of Master Tumnus, the faun.

It was a grand party – if you liked grand Calormene parties which personally, I did not. I would much prefer a moonlit Dancing Lawn in Narnia to this marble palace. I would prefer the cheerful melodies of faun's flutes and dwarves drums to this foreign solemn music. I would prefer the lively folk dances of Narnia to these slow and solemn Calormene dances. My hoofs were definitely weary of these marble floors. I longed for the green grass and cool forests of Narnia. But I smiled politely and made small talk as expected of a close advisor to the Narnian Kings and Queens.

I had served my sovereigns for the past fourteen years with joy and pride. Queen Lucy was my favorite, of course. I would lay down my life in a heartbeat for the valiant lovely youngest queen. She was compassionate, a good friend, a ray of sunshine in any room.

Peter the High King I had admired from the first moment I saw him exhausted after his battle with the White Witch. From the moment, he was crowned King Peter took his responsibilities seriously. I admired King Edmund for different reasons. Like me, he had made foolish choices to serve the White Witch. Like me, he paid for his mistakes. In his case, of course, Aslan paid the ultimate price. King Edmund was a good man, determined to be fair at all costs and determined to not be led astray again.

Queen Susan was always a little bit of a mystery to me. I remembered her beauty, her courage in the courtyard after I was unfrozen by Aslan. I remember how protective she was of her younger sister and how worried she was about her brothers. Once queen, she was sensible about what needed to be done to rule a country, to run a castle. Her beauty flowered over the next few years. She enjoyed beautiful clothes and fine jewels and the flattery of kings, princes and knights. But it was hard to see into her heart. Queen Lucy was joy, King Peter was nobility, King Edmund was just. Queen Susan was a mystery – gentle and beautiful but what was in her heart?

Queen Susan smiled merrily as she danced with Prince Rabadash. She looked beautiful in a blue dress with a silver crown on her head. The sapphires in her earrings and necklace matched her lovely blue eyes. The queen seemed to be having a wonderful time in Calormen. The handsome Prince Rabadash was madly in love with her. I wasn't sure if Queen Susan was just enjoying the attention and luxuries of the Calormene court or was falling in love with this prince.

I was puzzled why Queen Susan was allowing this prince to court her. Was she seriously considering leaving fair Narnia to come live in this sweltering city? Prince Rabadash had seemed courteous and noble when he visited Narnia but here he seemed impatient and even cruel. I was developing an active dislike for the prince.

King Edmund made pleasant small talk and danced with several different Calormene and Narnian ladies. He always kept an eye on his sister. I thought perhaps he was searching for a clue as well.

Tarkaan Chlamash sat down next to me. "You prefer not to dance goat foot?" said the Tarkaan.

I smiled and replied "I do love to dance noble Tarkaan but on the grass not these marble floors."

The Tarkaan nodded and said "Our dances are more formal than those I saw at Cair Paravel."

I laughed and said "Yes and those dances at Cair Paravel are more formal than those dances on the Dancing Lawn in the midst of the woods. But I miss both."

Tarkaan Chlamash asked "What of your beautiful queen – will she be content to leave the wild barbarian dances behind and come live in Tashbaan?"

I smiled at the memory of Queen Susan and Queen Lucy joining in last year's Great Snow Dance with fauns and dwarfs dancing in the moonlight. This dance was a great celebration on the first night of the full moon with snow on the ground. The dancers moved in elaborate figures while dwarves threw snowballs between the dancers. I remembered Queen Susan's laughter when a dwarf missed and a snowball hit her stomach. The dwarf had been so embarrassed.

I looked at Chlamash and said "Queen Susan will decide if she wishes to wed your prince but Narnians would mourn her absence and our dances would not be same without our gentle queen."


	6. Chapter 6

The point of view of Prince Corin of Archenland

I looked up and saw the window I had been seeking. I scrambled down the short wall and landed lightly as I could on the roof. I slowly and lightly walked across the roof. The window was a little higher than I thought. I stopped and listened. No noise. Hopefully everyone was at dinner or a party. Although it would just be postponing the scolding I knew I would receive. I jumped up and grasped the windowsill. I slowly pulled myself up. I heard a crash as a vase on the windowsill fell onto the floor. By the Lion, what else could go wrong?

I pulled myself up and pulled one leg over so I was sitting on the windowsill. Then I saw the last thing I was ever expecting. I saw myself. Well, a boy who looked just like me. We stared at each other in astonishment.

I finally croaked "Who are you?"

He scrambled to his feet. Our faces looked the same – although he didn't have the black eye or missing tooth that I had at the moment. His hair was a little longer, a little shaggier but the same wavy blond hair as my hair. His clothes were old, tattered like the tunics I had seen some of the Calormene slaves wearing. He had no shoes.

The strange boy asked "Are you Prince Corin?"

"Yes, of course" I replied "But who are you?"

"Nobody" replied the boy who proceeded to tell me how King Edmund had seen him in the street and brought him back to the palace.

I immediately had visions of what fun we could have – someone who looked just like me – this could be very interesting. But the strange boy wanted to leave immediately. He was afraid of being caught by King Edmund and forced to stay.

We only talked for a few minutes before he fled – he had been a slave his whole life. He was escaping across the desert with a talking horse named Bree. It sounded quite exciting to me. He told me that King Edmund had decided that the Narnians would flee in their ship tonight. I wished the strange boy would stay but he insisted on leaving. I had a feeling we could be friends if we met again.

"I hope we meet in Archenland. Go to my father King Lune and tell him you are a friend of mine" I said. Then I heard the sound of voices. "Look out" I said "I hear someone coming."

The stranger climbed out the window quickly and dropped to the roof. I watched him run across the roof and start to climb the wall. I heard the door open and turned around.

Queen Susan and King Edmund walked through the door and stared at me in astonishment. Several courtiers including Master Tumnus followed them into the room.

I smiled which demonstrated my missing tooth.

Queen Susan let out a cry. "Corin, dearest Corin. What happened to you?" exclaimed the queen.

King Edmund demanded "We left you lying on the sofa. By the Lion, how did you get a black eye and lose a tooth lying on the sofa? And what happened to your clothes? If this is a joke, prince, it is not an amusing joke."

"Edmund, don't scold him" pleaded Queen Susan. "He has been hurt. Dear playmate, what happened?"

I paused and looked out the window. No sign of the stranger.

"Well, it started yesterday, your Majesties" I explained. "I was walking near the palace when I heard a boy make a beastly joke about Queen Susan. I won't tell you what it was but it made me angry so I hit him. He ran and got his brother and I hit him too and knocked him down. Then they chased me and I got lost in the street. Then the watch came along and I fought those three men but they knocked me down and then they locked me up overnight. I wasn't trying to run away or anything. It just happened. It took me a while to find my way back. And then I climbed through the window and met the boy you picked up in the street."

King Edmund urgently said "What happened to the boy? He listened to all our plans! Who was he?"

"I don't know" I answered. "He said he was a slave who was escaping to the North with a talking horse from Narnia. He was very eager to leave and meet up with his friends. He climbed out the window and left."

King Edmund exclaimed "You let him leave? How could you do that? He may betray our plans to Prince Rabadash."

I shook my head and said "No sire. I don't know what plans you are talking about but he was honest and all he wanted was to return to his friends and get to the North. I can't believe he would betray us to Calormenes."

"Sire, if the boy was a runaway slave, I can't imagine he would seek out a Calormene to betray us. My sense is that Prince Corin is right and that this boy was a good-hearted boy. He probably is heading to the desert right now trying to escape from this wicked empire" said Tumnus.

"I hope you are right Master Tumnus" said King Edmund. He then turned to me. "This is your fault, Prince Corin. If you hadn't been so foolish to get into a fight and go missing, we would not be facing this possible betrayal."

"But I couldn't let that fool make a joke about Queen Susan. I wasn't looking for a fight. It just happened" I protested.

I was feeling a bit indignant. I admired King Edmund greatly but I was frustrated that he didn't appreciate the fact that I had been defending Queen Susan's honor. I adored Queen Susan. She was like a queen from a legend – beautiful, graceful, sweet and gentle. She hadn't taken the place of my dead mother but she had been a special confident who was always kind and patient. I wasn't a knight yet but I wouldn't allow anyone to make a joke about Queen Susan.

"I have never met anyone, prince or lord or knight or any boy, to whom more things 'just happen' than your Highness" said King Edmund. Despite his words being stern, he was smiling slightly.

"Corin didn't mean to cause trouble and he **was** defending my honor. I seem to remember a time when thou frequently got into trouble my dear brother" commented Queen Susan.

King Edmund laughed and said "Yes Madam, I also remember those days but I was younger than Corin is now and I was not the Crown Prince of Archenland at that time but an ordinary boy. But there is nothing we can do but hope the stranger does not betray us. My heart tells me that Corin is correct and the boy will simply escape to the North. By the Lion, let us hope his escape is clean and no one questions him."

Queen Susan wrinkled her pretty nose and asked "Dearest Corin while thou was escaping, did thou hide in a garbage heap? There is quite an unpleasant odor."

I smiled and said "I am afraid so, your Majesty. I should probably take a bath."

Queen Susan said "At once. Bathe and throw away those clothes. Lady Alyce has some healing herbs. I will ask her to make a potion for your eye and other scrapes. Go now and hurry. We have to leave for the ship in an hour. I'll send for some more food and drink so you can eat after you are done bathing."

I asked "Is it true? Are we escaping? This means you aren't going to marry that horrid Rabadash?"

The beautiful queen answered "Yes, we are making our escape back to Narnia this evening. Rabadash will be furious when he realizes I have refused his suit. Now go and get ready my dear playmate."

I was delighted that Queen Susan was not going to marry Prince Rabadash. I never understood why she even considered his suit. I was ready to leave this rotten city and return home to the North.


End file.
